Always Together
by arual17
Summary: Serie de cortos de la pareja Kaito y Aoko con contenido y lenguaje que puede que no sea apto para menores.
1. Tentación

Felices Reyes! ¿Muchos regalos? ¿Y en Navidad? ¿Se han portado bien? ¿Qué tal fin de año? ¿Si bebieron no condujeron verdad?...

¡Sí! No me ha tragado la tierra, eso es importante, ¿verdad?

... A quién quiero engañar... no tengo perdón... Quería tener esta historia terminada para navidad y las continuaciones pendientes, pero me pusieron un trabajo de la universidad en el último momento para entregar nada más llegar de las vacaciones de Navidad, y me rompió en millones de partes... ¡Trabajo a mano! En la época de los ordenadores... Y encima salidas de Navidad... No he tenido tiempo para nada... Lo siento millones de veces T_T

Aquí les dejo mi pequeño aporte a la noche de reyes, y me mataréis, pero no podré escribir hasta febrero (Larga historia...)

Bueno... Sin más que decir, aparte de otra vez perdón, aquí tienen una nueva sección de cortos de Kaito y Aoko, personajes de Gosho Aoyama y que aparecen en sus obras de DC y MK (a.k.a. Detective Conan y Magic Kaito)

* * *

_**Tentación**_

"Esto es una tentación. Una maldita y obsesiva tentación. No sé cómo no he perdido el control de mis actos y hacer todo lo que mis pensamientos imaginan con ella, todas las tormentosas noches. Y es que siempre me levanto empapado y algo… Alegre… Por decirlo de una forma más… Delicada."

"¿Se puede saber desde cuándo me pasa esto con mi mejor amiga? Ya ni me acuerdo, sólo sé que pasó. Un día la vi y todo fue diferente. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar precisamente con ella? ¿Justo con la mujer que no era capaz de estar como algo más que amigos? Y mira que hay mujeres en el mundo. No, tenía que ser ella."

"Y es que se nota su cambio a mujer. Sus largas y torneadas piernas, esa falda meciéndose al viento mientras da pasos, y después se queja de por qué le veo la ropa interior… Su cintura, que invita a posar las manos. Sus pechos, no muy grandes pero perfectamente posicionados. Y finalmente, su rostro, maduro pero aniñado a la vez, recordando aún su época más joven. ¿Cómo coño no iba a tentarme?"

"Si supiese todo lo que estoy pensando, no estaría caminando al lado de mí tan calmada en este preciso instante… Nunca más se me acercaría, pensándolo detenidamente. Deteniéndose para mirar los escaparates con ilusión a la decoración por estas fiestas… Y es que ya estamos en Navidad, la época en que las tiendas se llenan los bolsillos ante las compras compulsivas de las personas... Siendo mi amiga una de esas personas."

"¡Si es que debería salir corriendo! ¡Huir de mí! ¿No se da cuenta de cómo la miro por el reflejo del cristal? ¿No ve cómo giro la cabeza cada vez que me mira para preguntarme algo? Para que no vea mi mirada llena de deseo".

- Kaito, ¿me estás escuchando?

El chico volvió a girar la cabeza con su característica cara de póquer, aunque su amiga no se daba cuenta. - ¿Qué decías?

Aoko rodó los ojos, cansada de que siempre ocurriese lo mismo. - ¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza? – Le reprochó.

"Si supieras…" – Pensó intentando controlar sus instintos que le gritaban fervientemente.

- Te preguntaba qué te parecía este mantel para la cena de esta noche.

- ¿Qué pasa esta noche? – Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de lo que le señalaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban en la sección de mantelería de una tienda de hogar. – "Kaito, estate más atento… Ahora pensará que eres más idiota de lo que eres." – Se reprochó.

Su amiga le miró como si fuese un ser de otro planeta. - ¿Qué villancico hemos estado escuchando en cada tienda que hemos entrado? – Señaló con ahínco los altavoces que se encontraban en el techo.

El joven escuchó y entendió. No estaba muy atento de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no podía culparle si lo supiese. O quizás sí. – Ya… ¿No tienes ya un juego de mantel para nochebuena? También tienes otro específico para la navidad, para nochevieja, para las cenas familiares, para las comidas entre compañeros de tu padre, para pascua… - Comenzó a enumerar.

- ¡Ya, ya! – Le detuvo. – Es que estoy cansada de ver siempre el mismo mantel todos los años.

- Es una vez al año.

- ¡Pero este es precioso! – Ignoró a su amigo y siguió con lo suyo. – Rojo con el centro dorado y los bordes verdes. Hasta en las esquinas hay angelitos tocando la trompeta.

- Si estás tan decidida… - Suspiró resignado. - ¿Por qué me preguntas? Si vas a hacer lo que te de la gana.

- Pero es que cuando te lo digo, más ganas tengo de comprarlo. – Dijo divertida.

Viró la vista, molesto y cruzado de brazos. – "¿Por qué se tiene que reír? Bueno… Es una acción normal en esta situación… Pero, ¿no sabe lo que ocasiona su risa?"

- ¿Kaito? – Volvió la cabeza, viendo que ella le miraba preocupada. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás demasiado serio. Eso es raro en ti.

Gruñó molesto, ella tenía razón. Tenía que inventarse algo, y rápido. – Es que… No me gustan estas fechas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando? Siempre has estado ilusionado en que llegasen estas fechas. – Comentó sorprendida por tal revelación.

- Es una fecha muy comercial Aoko, las tiendas se aprovechan para sacar tajada de los regalos que se hacen. Además de las decoraciones que se compran, a pesar de que ya se tiene millones en la casa y todas iguales. Y… Y después empiezan los exámenes de la universidad.

- Ya… Puede que tengas razón…

- Puede no, la tengo. – Dijo con su característica sonrisa de orgulloso.

- Pero imagínate para los trabajadores, ellos no tienen vacaciones en las fiestas. Seguro que están deseando volver a tener veinte años, como nosotros. La universidad no es nada comparado con la responsabilidad que tienen ellos.

"No tiene comparación si eres Kid y tienes a una amiga que te atrae demasiado cuando no debería…"

Aoko vio el rostro lleno de preocupación de su amigo y suspiró. – Te preocupas demasiado. – Le tocó el brazo con la mano para llamar su atención y la mirase, cosa que logró. - ¿Dónde está el Kaito risueño y feliz que conocí hace años?

"Eso quisiera saber yo… Sin preocupaciones, sin tener que contenerme…" – Quizás ha madurado. – Terminó viéndola a los ojos, chocando azul con azul.

La chica cortó el contacto y se alejó con una sonrisa. – Pues podrías volver a ser el de antes por lo menos un día. Así no serás el único amargado en las fiestas. – Le sacó la lengua con burla y se marchó hacia la caja para pagar por el mantel.

Kaito se quedó donde estaba, mirándola desde lejos. – "¿Eran cosas mías, o ha temblado? ¿Se ha puesto nerviosa al mirarla a los ojos?" – Se llevó una mano a la frente, sonriendo con ironía. – Deja de soñar Kuroba…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya…

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de él. – "Por favor, que no sea quien estoy pensando…"

- ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Cerró los ojos, suplicando que no fuese quien se le venía a la mente. – "Por favor Dios, Alá, Buda… O como te guste más que te llamen… Que no sea ella…"

Una mujer de cabello largo y negro con tonos rojos se puso delante de él. – Pero si es mi querido mago.

El aludido suspiró, resignado, parecía que, quien estuviese allá arriba, quería castigarlo por sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y vio a una voluptuosa mujer en una posición tan sensual que dejaría rendido a sus pies a cualquier hombre. Pero a él no, y sabía que por esa razón, ella estaba obsesionada con él. – Hola Koizumi.

- ¿Qué hace un tipo como tú en un lugar como este? – Cuestionó mirando a su alrededor, como si le causase repulsión estar en ese lugar tan colorido y alegre.

- Quizás debería preguntarte lo mismo. No esperaba que fueses tan… Hogareña. – Sonrió irónicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – ¿Tu sitio no es en un lugar oscuro? En una buhardilla, o en un sótano… Hasta estar en un zulo te pegaría más.

- Adoro tus muestras de afecto Kuroba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Koizumi? – Reiteró la pregunta anteriormente formulada.

Su rostro se tornó en pura sensualidad. Dirigió el dedo índice hacia el pecho del joven, cubierto por una camisa negra de cuello alto. – Quería verte… Y al sentir tu presencia…

- En otras palabras, me has seguido.

- No te equivoques Kuroba. Yo no me rebajo a eso.

- Cierto. Sólo haces que tu lacayo demoníaco haga el trabajo sucio.

La bruja sonrió. Su mano abandonó su pecho para acariciarle el mentón. - ¿Por qué eres tan duro conmigo? Sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien. – La separación entre ellos casi no existía. Pero Kaito no se movió ni un ápice.

- Querrás decir, que viva por ti, ¿no?

Detrás de la bruja se escuchó un carraspeo, haciendo que la mujer girase la cabeza y el mago apartase los ojos de ella, asustándose por lo que vio.

- Hola Nakamori. – Se giró completamente sobre sí misma con la mano posada en su cintura. – Debí presuponer que eras el motivo del porqué Kuroba estaba aquí.

- Tiempo sin vernos Koizumi. – Dijo con una neutralidad que hizo que al mago se le pusiesen los pelos de punta. Y es que no podía evitarlo. No le gustaba ver a esa mujer cerca de su mejor amigo, y menos a tan poca distancia como les había encontrado.

- A… Aoko. – Caminó hacia ella, alejándose de Akako. – Esto no es lo que parece…

- No tienes porqué explicarme nada Kaito. – Dijo mirando sus compras en la mano, haciendo que revisaba que estuviese todo. Pero lo que más le dolió al chico, fue el cómo lo dijo. Con pura indiferencia. – Después de todo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida amorosa. – Cuando terminó de ver sus bolsas, miró el reloj. – Aún tengo cosas que mirar y se está haciendo tarde. Nos vemos esta noche.

El ladrón la miró con dolor, pero ella no se dio cuenta porque no le vio en ningún momento a los ojos. - ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – Le preguntó mientras se iba marchando.

- No. – Dijo tajante. – Has estado todo el tiempo en las nubes, y terminaré más rápido yendo yo sola. Quédate con Koizumi, que hace tiempo que no se veían. Tendrán muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Kaito la vio marcharse, sin poder hacer nada. – "Maldita sea…" – Se recriminó. – "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?"

- Así que… Eso es lo que te ocurre. – La bruja se había puesto a su lado con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – Tantos años, ¿y aún no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?

- No va a pasar nada entre nosotros. – Se puso las manos dentro de los bolsillos y bufó molesto.

- No me malinterpretes, a mi me parece perfecto. Pero el problema es que por ese motivo, no puedes pertenecerme.

Kaito la miró rápidamente, confundido. - ¿Qué? – Pero se encontró con el rostro de la chica a pocos centímetros de él.

- Dime, Kid. ¿Podrás pertenecerme de una vez por todas cuando tu deseo más oscuro y secreto…? – Puso su mano en el pecho del ladrón. - ¿Se cumpla? – Akako sonrió al ver el cambio en los ojos del mago. – Muy bien… - Se separó de él y le dejó sólo.

Kaito se quedó en donde estaba, confuso por lo que acababa de pasar. – "Quién entiende a las mujeres… Sobre todo si son brujas…"

* * *

La cena había llegado, y padre e hija cenaban con su único invitado.

- ¿Has hablado con tu madre hijo? – Cuestionó el inspector al chico.

- Si, y le agradece, igual que yo, que me haya invitado a cenar esta noche. Lamento las molestias que haya podido causar.

- No es molestia, ¿verdad hija? – Comentó algo chispado el policía mirando a su hija, quien desde que había llegado su amigo, no le había mirado en ningún momento. El mago la observaba de vez en cuando, y juraría que, al pillarla mirándole, se volvía rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Eso le causaba confusión y, a la vez, le gustaba. – Pero es una pena que haya tenido que quedarse en Europa en las fiestas.

Kaito miró al inspector al notar que seguía con la conversación, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa mesa. Honestamente, él tampoco sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. – Si, pero el mal tiempo obliga a cancelar los vuelos, ya sabe cómo es eso.

- Ni que lo dudes chico… Ni que lo dudes.

La cena continuó con una vaga conversación entre los dos hombres, sin que la única mujer en la casa hablase.

- Bueno… Un servidor se va a acostar. – Dijo el inspector Nakamori mientras se levantaba. – Cuídamela bien esta noche Kaito. Si se le acercan… - Levantó la mano en puño, mostrando furia.

- No se preocupe inspector. – Le intentó tranquilizar mientras dejaba la copa de agua sobre la mesa.

- Buenas noches hija. Que te diviertas. – Dijo adentrándose al pasillo.

- Que descanses. – Dijo por primera vez desde que su amigo estaba en la casa.

En cuanto escucharon la puerta cerrarse, el silencio reinó en el lugar. El mago hizo ademán de levantarse. – "Aún está enfadada por lo de esta mañana…" Será mejor que me vaya.

La chica se levantó, aún sin mirarle. – Voy a prepararme.

El ladrón se quedó a cuadros cuando escuchó esas palabras. - ¿Vamos a salir? – Preguntó cuando la vio dirigirse a su cuarto.

Ella se detuvo, pero siguió sin mirarle. – Cl… Claro… Po… Ponte cómodo. – Terminó encerrándose en su cuarto.

Kaito estaba cada vez más confuso. – "¿Ha… Tartamudeado? ¿Desde cuándo Aoko tartamudea? Sólo lo hacía cuando la ponía de los nervios en el instituto y quería estamparme su mochila…" – Su memoria viajó en el tiempo. Se despeinó el cabello, frustrado. – Arg… ¿¡Qué está pasando! – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se tiraba al sofá.

Había pasado casi una hora, y el castaño se estaba desesperando cada vez más. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la chica, tocando un par de veces con los nudillos. – Aoko… Habíamos quedado con los demás a las once… Y ya son las once.

La puerta se abrió ante sus narices, descubriendo a la chica con unos zapatos de tacón, un bolso de mano y un abrigo que le llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas y abotonado. Iba completamente de negro, igual que la sombra de ojos que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules, y un carmín delineando sus labios que llamaban bastante la atención del mago. – Estoy lista. – Dijo en un suave tono de voz que despertó de su ensimismamiento al mago.

- Sí. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Vámonos entonces.

Caminaban hacia donde habían quedado con los viejos amigos de instituto, tranquilamente, sin hablar. De vez en cuando se encontraban personas algo ebrias, pero seguían su camino sin ningún contratiempo.

Hasta que, sin ningún motivo aparente, Aoko se agarró de su brazo con un leve quejido.

Se detuvieron, Kaito entre alarmado y asustado mirándola al rostro, o al menos intentaba ya que ella estaba con la cabeza agachada. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me… Me he torcido el tobillo…

El chico bajó la mirada hacia los pies de ella. – No me extraña… Esos tacones parecen los de un Drag Queen… - Suspiró resignado. – "Como lo haga no podré contenerme…" A ver, apóyate en la pared. – La ayudó unos cuantos pasos para que se pusiese contra la pared. – "No lo hagas Kaito…" – Se arrodilló y comenzó a masajear el tobillo por el que se quejaba su amiga. – "¿Pero qué mierda haces Kaito Kuroba?" – Escuchaba leves gemidos por parte de ella, y le estaba pareciendo tan excitante que quería seguir escuchando más. – "¡Que pares maldito pervertido!" Parece hinchado. – Se reincorporó, porque si seguía mirando las piernas de la chica, podría hacer una estupidez. – Parece que la fiesta terminó sin siquiera empezar. Llamaré un taxi para que nos lleve a tu casa. – Dijo sacando el móvil de su bolsillo, pero Aoko le detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el aparato. - ¿Qué pasa? No podemos ir a la fiesta en tu estado. Y no me digas que vaya yo, porque no pienso dejarte sola. "Como si pudiera hacerlo… No me fío ni de los taxistas."

- ¿Por qué no… Vamos a tu casa?

El chico se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó su petición. – "¿Qué ha dicho?"

- Está a pocas calles de aquí… Y no quiero preocupar a mi padre volviendo tan pronto…

"Lo que dice tiene sentido… Pero el problema es que estaremos solos en mi casa… Dí que no Kaito… Dí que no." De acuerdo. "¡Pero ten un poco de sentido común maldito ladrón! ¡Ella y tú SOLOS en TU casa! ¿No te dice nada? Y ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando…" – La cogió en brazos, sorprendiéndola. – "Y lo hiciste… Y ella se agarra a tu cuello y esconde su rostro en tu cuello… ¿Dónde están las quejas?"

Cuando llegaron a su casa, la dejó sobre el sillón, pero la chica no le soltaba del cuello. – "No me lo pongas difícil…" Aoko, hemos llegado… Voy a por hielo en la cocina. – Ella aflojó el agarre y el mago se pudo soltar. – En seguida vuelvo. "La primera vez que no me importa estar amarrado…" – Pensó mientras iba a por un poco de hielo… Y agua helada para él.

Al poco tiempo, volvió al salón, pero hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. Aoko se había quitado la chaqueta, y lucía un traje azul muy estrecho y muy corto. – "¡Pero si se le ve hasta el carnet de identidad!" – Y también se fijó que se había puesto muy cómoda en el sofá, poniendo sus pies descalzos sobre él. Se acercó hacia ella, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, y ella le hizo espacio para que se sentase, para luego poner los pies sobre sus piernas.

Puso el hielo sobre el tobillo, produciendo un leve quejido en ella. – Eres muy torpe. – Dijo, intentando que el silencio que cubría el lugar se desvaneciera. Quizás ella se molestaba y tenían alguna disputa, como en los viejos tiempos, y así no estaría tan incómodo.

Pero ella no hizo lo que él esperaba. – Quizás fue por tu presencia. – El castaño se quedó bastante sorprendido por la respuesta. – Cada vez que estoy contigo, es como si no supiese hacer nada más que mirarte y pensar en ti.

El mago la miró, chocando sus miradas. Lo miraba con intensidad, mientras que él la miraba sorprendido y extrañado. - ¿Qué estás diciendo Aoko?

La chica, tan rápido que ni siquiera el famoso ladrón pudo preveer, se recolocó y se quedó a cuatro patas junto a él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. – Desde hace bastante tiempo… - El chico se hacía hacia atrás, mientras que ella avanzaba para no separarse, hasta que el mago se quedó apoyado en el reposabrazos. – Yo… - Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de su amigo, mirándolo cara a cara, a pocos centímetros. – Sueño contigo Kaito… De una forma que no puedes ni imaginar…

Los ojos del mago estaban por salirse de sus órbitas. – De… Deja de jugar Aoko.

- No estoy jugando… ¿Crees que haría esto si lo hiciese? – Acercó sus labios con los de él, rozándolos levemente. Sus respiraciones chocaban la una con la otra, volviendo completamente loco al ladrón fantasma.

Su autocontrol se esfumó, haciendo que devorase salvajemente los labios de su amiga. Esos labios tan tentadores con o sin carmín.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus bocas luchaban por dominar a la otra en el terreno del otro. El joven dio la vuelta a las tornas, quedando ella recostada en el sillón y él encima, pero sin dejar de besarla.

Sus manos recorrían sus piernas y su boca recorrió su cuello mientras Aoko le quitaba la chaqueta.

Le encantaba escuchar su nombre entre sus gemidos. Era algo nuevo y que no quería que parase nunca. ¿Cuántas veces no habría soñado con eso?

"Soñado…" – Su voracidad disminuía poco a poco mientras pensaba.

FLASHBACK

- Dime, Kid. ¿Podrás pertenecerme de una vez por todas cuando tu deseo más oscuro y secreto…? – Puso su mano en el pecho del ladrón. - ¿Se cumpla? – Akako sonrió al ver el cambio en los ojos del mago. – Muy bien… - Se separó de él y le dejó sólo.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Dejó de besarla, pero ella continuaba. – Aoko… - Tuvo que detener sus manos y alejarse de ella. - ¿Te encontraste esta mañana a Koizumi? – Vio su cara de disgusto, pero en sus ojos aún podía ver el deseo, seguramente era como se vería él si se mirase al espejo. – Me refiero después de separarnos.

Se quedó pensativa un tiempo. – Sí… ¿Pero qué importa?

- Es importante. ¿Te dijo algo? – Dijo con apuro mientras se alejaba más para no recibir la boca de ella en la suya.

- Palabras sin sentido… ¿Podemos continuar por donde estábamos? – Sonrió con una sensualidad que nunca antes había visto en ella.

Y eso le desquiciaba. – Mierda… - Se separó de ella y se quedó de pie, pensativo.

Ella se reincorporó un poco, pero aún ocupaba todo el sillón. - ¿Ocurre algo?

La miró de reojo, para luego volver la mirada a su móvil y comenzar a llamar. Cuando escuchó que cogían el teléfono, no se contuvo. - ¿Se puede saber qué coño le has hecho a Aoko?

El criado, que fue quien cogió el teléfono, se lo pasó a su señora. - ¿Dígame?

- ¡Dime qué le has hecho a Aoko! – Gritó exasperado al aparato. La chica le rozó la pierna, y él tuvo que alejarse hacia la otra punta de la habitación, viendo cómo reía como una niña tirada en el sillón.

- Ni siquiera un gracias. – Se quejó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Koizumi!

- Sólo he hecho lo que querías. Hasta el amanecer, Nakamori te deseará tanto como tú la has deseado a ella. Pero en su caso, lo mostrará abiertamente.

"Y tan abierta…" Todo lo que ha dicho…

- Es lo que tú deseabas. ¿No es un regalo de navidad perfecto? En cuanto la tengas, podrás olvidarte de ella. Todo lo que te une a ella es tu deseo, en cuanto lo sacies, serás libre para ser mío.

- Pe…

- Que tengas buena noche Kuroba. – Rió la bruja mientras colgaba.

Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa y se llevó las manos al rostro. Luego miró a su amiga, que le observaba con un deseo indescriptible. – "¿Así me veía yo?" – Suspiró para relajarse. – "¿Y qué voy a hacer yo con una Aoko sexualmente activa?"

* * *

Al día siguiente, el mago se despertó por el olor a beicon en el aire. Se reincorporó, adolorido, el sillón no era un buen lugar para dormir.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, viendo a su amiga cocinar vestida con ropa de su madre.

Cuando se giró y le vio, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y apartó rápidamente la mirada. – Te he hecho el desayuno… Po… Como disculpa de lo ocurrido anoche…

- Así que lo recuerdas… - Ella asintió. Kaito suspiró y se sentó en la silla. – No te preocupes, no eras tú misma. Koizumi te lanzó un conjuro.

- No digas tonterías… Puede que me sentase algo mal en la comida, o me equivocase y bebiese de la bebida de mi padre…

"No importa lo que pienses… Esa bruja me las va a pagar todas juntas… No soy de los que suelen vengarse de las mujeres, pero ella se lo merece."

- Lo que quiero decir es… - Aoko se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa sincera. – Gracias por detenerme.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo. – Se llevó un trozo de beicon a la boca y lo masticó, para luego tragarlo. – Pareciste bastante satisfecha con lo que te dije para que pararas. – Sonrió pícaramente.

A la joven se le volvieron a subir los colores, tanto que parecía un cangrejo. - ¡Ma… Maldito mago de cuarta! – Se levantó enfurecida a perseguirle por toda la casa, ya que él se le había adelantado y había salido corriendo entre carcajadas.

Si, Aoko era pura tentación, y quería que siguiese así para siempre. O al menos hasta que lograse conquistarla.

FIN


	2. Fidelidad

¡Hola! No, aún no me han abducido los extraterrestres, milagros que trae la vida jeje

Con este shot, aviso de que estoy viva, ¡y que mis proyectos también lo están!

Quise que fuese un shot, porque viendo la lista no van a terminarse nunca... Y como se me pasó felicitar a Shulia13 por su cumple, pues le dedico esta pequeña historia ^^ Felicidades (muy atrasadas) Shulia!

Y sin más preámbulos, les dejo con esta historia basada en la obra de Gosho Aoyama, explotador de niños... estoooo creador de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito, y algunas historias más que ahora mismo no sé cómo se llaman!

* * *

_**Fidelidad**_

- "Esto no podía estar pasando." – Se dijo a sí misma mientras veía lo que ocurría ante ella. – "¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?" – Sus ojos azules no podían estar más abiertos por la sorpresa de la situación en la que se encontraba. – "A ver Aoko… Piensa… ¿Cómo no lo llegaste a ver?" – Recapacitó su propia pregunta. – "Bueno… Cualquiera pensaría lo que yo al ver su comportamiento… Pero esto no me lo esperaba… ¡Para nada!"

Hace unos días…

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y de nuevo se había despertado sin Kaito a su lado. Y eso le preocupaba, mucho.

Se levantó de la cama y paseó por la casa, con la leve ilusión de que estuviese en la cocina, en el salón, o inclusive en el baño.

Pero no estaba, se encontraba sola en su pequeño piso, por tercera vez consecutiva.

Lo único que encontró fue un trozo de papel en el recibidor. Lo recogió y pudo reconocer la letra del chico. – He tenido que salir, es algo importante. – Leyó con una suave voz. Lo dejó en su sitio y frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para no estar casi en casa? – Caminó de un lado a otro del piso, frustrada. – ¡Y por qué no me ha dicho nada!

Se sentó en el sofá con las manos y los pies cruzados. No debía gritar, no eran horas para ello y los vecinos podrían molestarse un poco. Pero le costaba un gran esfuerzo mantenerse serena.

Vio su móvil encima de la mesita del salón y lo cogió para llamar a un número que se sabía de memoria. Nada. Era la maquinita que informaba que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Como odiaba ese mensaje, pero no tanto como el que estaba en el recibidor.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, con quien fuese. Pero si no eran horas de gritar, menos lo eran para llamar a alguien.

Miró la agenda telefónica y sopesó ideas. Finalmente, antes de caer de nuevo dormida, envió un mensaje.

8888

Le despertó la claridad del día y se reincorporó. – Me quedé dormida en el salón… - Y lo podía confirmar un dolor de cuello impresionante.

Se quedó sentada un rato, con la mente en blanco. Hasta que tuvo que prepararse para ir a trabajar, la maestra debía llegar antes que los alumnos.

En la hora del descanso le tocaba vigilar el patio. Mientras paseaba y veía cómo jugaban los niños, una voz la hizo detenerse y virar. - ¡Aoko!

- Ran… - Era su compañera y amiga.

- Recibí tu mensaje. – Dijo cuando llegó hasta ella. Mostraba preocupación por su amiga. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

Aoko no sabía qué responder. Una oleada de sentimientos se apoderaban de ella. Y el predominante, era el miedo. Iba a contestarle cuando escuchó gritos y lloros tras ella.

Se giró y vio que unos niños se habían caído y raspado las rodillas. – Tengo que encargarme de ellos. – La miró. - ¿Te importa ir a comer luego del trabajo? – Cuestionó algo apurada.

- No hay problema. – Miró a la otra punta del patio. – Yo iré a encargarme de esa pelea.

- Gracias, nos vemos luego.

8888

Al salir del colegio, fueron a un restaurante tranquilo a unas pocas calles. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, apartada de los demás para tener intimidad y no tener que hablar alto para poder escucharse.

Aoko estaba en silencio, moviendo su vaso cuando se lo trajeron, pero no hizo ademán de hablar ni de beber. Ran la miraba preocupada. Su amiga era de las personas que empezaban a hablar sin problemas, pero fuera lo que fuese lo que le rondaba la cabeza, la tenía inexpresiva.

- Siento… - Aoko por fin se decidió a hablar. Algo es algo. – Haberte enviado el mensaje tan temprano… Seguramente estabas durmiendo.

- No te preocupes. – Intentó reconfortarla con una sonrisa. – Mitsuki nos ha mantenido en vela toda la noche.

La chica de pelo alborotado miró a su amiga igual a ella. - ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

- ¡Si! Si, no te preocupes. – Se apresuró a calmarla. – Ha tenido un poco de fiebre y tos, pero ya está bien. Shinichi pidió el día libre y se ha quedado con ella, hemos preferido no llevarla a la guardería por si recaía. Llamé a casa al terminar el trabajo y los dos estaban la mar de divertidos. – Suspiró resignada. – Parece mentira que estuviese enferma hace unas horas.

Aoko no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. – Tiene la energía de los padres, es normal.

- Incluso diría que tiene más energía que los dos juntos. – Continuó con el comentario divertido.

Las dos rieron, pero Aoko volvió a tener un semblante serio que preocupó aún más a Ran. Debía preocuparle mucho el asunto si no era la Aoko jovial que siempre había conocido.

- Ao…

- Kaito… - Interrumpió a su amiga. – Creo que me engaña.

Ran abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. No esperaba algo así. - ¿Kuroba? ¿Engañarte cómo…?

- Creo que se ve con otra. – Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible sin ver a su amiga.

- Espera Aoko… Recapacita lo que estás diciendo. ¿En qué te basas?

- Llega a casa tarde, y se va antes de que salga el sol. No habla conmigo cuando llega aunque esté despierta. Únicamente me dice que está cansado y que se va a dormir. Y luego, cuando despierto de madrugada, ya se ha ido. – Se detuvo para coger aire. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo. – Lleva casi una semana así. Anoche estuve pensándolo mucho, y he llegado a esta respuesta. – También había llegado a otra diferente, pero esa no podía decírsela a nadie.

Ran no la detuvo en ningún momento. Sólo escuchaba lo que su amiga le decía, intentando encontrar otra solución de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no encontró nada razonable. Eso se le daba mejor a su marido, no a ella. – Háblalo con él.

- ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho? – Se quejó.

- Lo he hecho. Y lo único que puedo decirte es que hables con él y te lo diga él mismo. Os conocéis desde niños, tenéis una relación desde hace… Cuánto… ¿Seis años?

- Siete… - Corrigió rememorando el pasado.

- Siete años. Y están viviendo juntos desde hace cuatro años. Creo que sois lo suficiente maduros como para sentaros tranquilamente y hablarlo.

Aoko la miró como si estuviese loca. - ¿Maduro?

Ran se quedó pensativa. – Cierto que Kuroba parece un niño, pero en las cosas serias, debería ser maduro, ¿no?

La chica de cabello alborotado pensó en lo que dijo la chica. – Puede que tengas razón…

Ran sonrió. – Pero por favor… - Volvió a ponerse seria. – No pierdas el control, porque si te enfadas, no lograrás que te diga nada.

La aludida suspiró resignada. Tendría que usar todo su autocontrol para hablar con él. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Ran. Sabía que no tenía autocontrol con su novio… - ¡Estoy perdida! – Gritó. Ran sólo pudo sonreír nerviosa.

8888

Llegó la noche, y Aoko esperaba la llegada de Kaito echa una manojo de nervios. – Respira… Haz yoga… ¡Relájate porque como aparezca ahora le agarro y le estrangulo!

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. A lo mejor un poco de zapping le vendría bien.

Cuando iban a dar las doce de la noche, escuchó cómo penetraba una llave en la cerradura, abriéndose la puerta a los pocos segundos.

Apagó la televisión y se quedó quieta, sentada sobre el sofá. Vio pasar al chico por el pasillo, en dirección hacia el dormitorio, pero le detuvo. – Kaito.

El aludido volvió sobre sus pasos y se quedó en la entrada del salón, sorprendido al encontrarse a su novia allí a esas horas. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde.

- Eso debería decírtelo yo. – Dijo tranquila. Iba bien, no le había gritado. – Te estaba esperando.

El mago se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados. – "Mala señal." – Pensó la chica. – "¡Se está defendiendo… Y eso que no le he gritado!" – En esos momentos odiaba haber estudiado la expresión corporal.

- ¿Por qué me esperabas?

- Estoy preocupada…

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

- "Como si no lo supiese…" Por ti. Casi no estás en casa. Vienes tarde y te vas temprano. Siempre tienes el móvil apagado…

- No tienes por qué preocuparte. – Dijo él tranquilo. – Te aviso cuando salgo.

- ¿Te crees que un papelito en la entrada es avisar?

- No quiero despertarte tan temprano.

Se quedaron en silencio. – "Me está dando evasivas…" ¿A dónde vas todos los días? – El chico no contestó, y las suposiciones de Aoko se volvían realidad poco a poco. - ¿Va a regresar?

Kaito no entendió la pregunta, y su rostro lo reflejaba. - ¿De qué hablas?

Aoko abrió la boca, pero las palabras no querían salir. Desde hacía años habían decidido que nunca más hablarían de ese tema, e iba a ser ella la primera que lo nombraría después de tanto tiempo. – Kid. – Dijo al fin.

El mago arrugó el entrecejo, molesto ante lo que presuponía su novia. – No puedo creer que me preguntes eso. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – Elevó la voz sin proponérselo.

Aoko se sintió mal ante esa pregunta. - ¡Pues claro que sí! – Ella también elevó el tono de voz mientras se levantaba del sofá. - ¡Llevo todos estos años confiando en ti! – Se adelantó unos pasos hacia él. – ¡Pero entiéndeme! Estás actuando de una forma muy extraña.

- ¿Y lo único que se te ha ocurrido es esa maravillosa idea? Aoko, dejamos zanjado el asunto del ladrón desde antes de comenzar esta relación. Y me parece increíble que me preguntes eso después de estos años. – El chico se alejó de la puerta y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio.

- ¿Y qué quieres que piense? – Gritó mientras le seguía. No podía decirle su otra teoría, no se veía capaz. – Dime lo que pasa y ya está. Es muy fácil.

- No es tan fácil. – Dijo sin rodeos mientras se cambiaba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay cosas que uno debe guardar para sí mismo. – Dijo tajante mientras la miraba a los ojos.

La chica se quedó callada mientras le miraba. – Creía… - Logró articular. – Creía que no había secretos entre nosotros… No más… - Se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda. – Ya veo que estaba equivocada… - Su voz se quebró, las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, pero no quería que él la viese.

Reinó el silencio, hasta que el mago lo rompió. – Aoko…

- ¡Quédate con tus secretos! – Soltó dolida. – No los necesito a ninguno.

Después de unos minutos, escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Finalmente, después de luchar, estuvo llorando toda la noche. Había hecho lo que Ran le dijo que no hiciese, y sentía que le estaba perdiendo.

8888

Había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que escuchó el timbre de la puerta. En un acto desesperado, deseando que fuese él, corrió a abrir la puerta.

Pero tan pronto que se había ilusionado, la desilusión la barrió por completo.

- No fue bien, ¿verdad? – Dijo la persona que estaba al otro lado.

La hija del inspector Nakamori no pudo evitar que las lágrimas siguiesen saliendo. – Ran… Sonoko… – Se abrazó a su parecida como una niña pequeña.

- Tranquila… - Le acarició el cabello como si quisiese reconfortar a su hija. – Sonoko, cierra la puerta. – Dijo mientras entraban en la casa.

La aludida hizo lo que le pidió su amiga y las siguió hasta el salón.

Ran fue a hacerle un té para intentar tranquilizarla, pero casi no lo bebió. – Le estoy perdiendo…

- Aoko… - Vio el dolor en su mirada. Se sintió identificada de cuando lloraba por Shinichi cuando pensaba que estaba lejos de ella. Pero no era lo mismo.

- ¡Estoy harta! – Gritó la castaña, que desde que había entrado no había abierto la boca. Las otras dos mujeres se la quedaron mirando. – Kaito esto, Kaito lo otro… - Dijo con rin tintín. – Si tanto le quieres, ¡lucha por él!

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar la información que recibía. – Lu… ¿Luchar?

- ¡Claro! – Se levantó. – Con garras y dientes si es preciso. – Se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía con orgullo. – Que vea lo que se está perdiendo.

Ran suspiró. – Y aquí vamos… - La miró. – Sonoko, no creo que esa sea la respuesta…

- En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, ¿no? Ya has visto que ellos dos no pueden hablar seriamente sin discutir. Aunque se parezcan físicamente a ti y a Kudo, en el interior son como Kazuha y Hattori.

- ¿Se supone que eso me tiene que reconfortar? – Cuestionó más perdida de lo que estaba.

- No. – Dijo la castaña tajante. - ¿Desde hace cuánto que no hacen nada?

Ran vio por dónde iban los tiros. – Sonoko… - Le advirtió. Aoko las miraba dubitativa.

- Somos adultas Ran, ya eso es algo más en nuestras vidas.

- ¡Pero es algo privado! – Se quejó.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Te crees que no sabemos todos que nueve meses antes de que naciese Mitsuki Kudo y tú jugaron a juegos de adultos? – La aludida se sonrojó como si fuese un tomate. Sonoko sonrió con orgullo. – Siempre serás una inocentona Ran.

Aoko supo en ese momento a qué se refería Sonoko, y tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. – Hace tres meses…

La aludida la miró como si fuese una extraterrestre. - ¿Tanto?

- He estado agotada, eran las evaluaciones y…

- No me extraña que se vea con otra… - Comentó la castaña, haciendo que Aoko comenzase a llorar otra vez.

- ¡Sonoko! – La reprendió la mujer del detective del este mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

- Lo siento, lo siento… Pero es que tanto…

- Dependía si la dejaban fija en el colegio o no. Era mucho estrés para pensar en eso. – Justificó Ran, ya que Aoko no podía hablar.

- Entiendo, entiendo… Pero también entiende al mundo. – Las dos miraron a la castaña de nuevo. – Kudo, el hombre más cotizado de la ciudad, está felizmente casado con Ran. Así que Kuroba, que se parece bastante, es el siguiente más cotizado. Que tenga novia no detiene a algunas arpías que hayan por la ciudad. Y sabiendo cómo es, no me extrañaría nada que alguna haya conseguido llegar hasta él.

Ran la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Pensaba que la ayudaría a animar a su amiga, no que lo empeoraría todo. Aoko pensaba seriamente lo que le acababan de decir. - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sonoko sonrió con perversión. - ¿Tienes algún picardías?

La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras que Ran suspiró resignada, no habría remedio para su amiga la castaña.

8888

Se hizo la noche, y decidió hacer caso a Sonoko ante la negativa de Ran.

La castaña tenía razón, en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Por ello, se había puesto la bata más sugerente que tenía, después de haber recibido el visto bueno de Sonoko, por supuesto.

En ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, y rezar para que su novio apareciese.

Estaba a punto de dar todo por perdido cuando escuchó la cerradura de la entrada abrirse. Sonrió, esperanzada, y se extendió por toda la cama, haciéndose la dormida.

Esperó un buen rato, pero nada. No aparecía en el dormitorio. – "¿Y si es un ladrón?" – Se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, era imposible que un ladrón abriese la puerta con la llave.

Se levantó y fue hacia el pasillo, viendo que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida.

Cuando llegó, vio a su novio con las manos sobre la encimera, esperando a que se terminase de hacer el café. – "¿Planea irse de nuevo?" – Sus pensamientos la entristecieron. Caminó hacia él y, sin poder evitarlo, le abrazó por la espalda sin avisar. Sintió que sorprendió al chico, no tenía que decirlo. – Lo siento. – Susurró. – Me dejé llevar.

El mago no contestó al instante. – Yo también. – Dijo al fin con una voz suave.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Aoko.

Era ahora o nunca. – Te he echado de menos… - Dijo en un ronroneo mientras sus manos le acariciaban el torso y su cuerpo se pegaba más a él. Sintió que el ladrón tembló y sonrió orgullosa. – No quiero volver a sentirme sola…

Kaito se giró y la miró a los ojos con una intensidad desenfrenada. – "¿Esa con la que te ves también te hace sentir así?" – Pensaba mientras sonreía con inocencia.

Acercó su rostro con el del mago, pero fue él quien terminó las distancias, besándola con ansias. Aoko rodeó su cuello con las manos, incitándolo a profundizar más.

El chico le dio la vuelta y la cogió por la cintura, dejándola sentada sobre la encimera y dejando su cintura entre las piernas casi desnudas de su chica.

Se detuvieron por falta de aire. Aoko sentía hinchados sus labios, que sonreían complacidos. Sus manos descendieron hasta su camisa, empezando a desabotonarla. – Se va a pasar el café.

- Que le den al café. – Dijo antes de empezar a besarla de nuevo.

Aoko casi había terminado de quitarle la camisa cuando escuchó un sonido que la molestó. Mucho. Recordaba las veces que había sonado cuando estaba paseando con su padre de niña. No se podía creer que con él también pasase.

Se detuvieron y vio que Kaito sacaba un busca de su bolsillo. Le comenzó a besar en el cuello, intentando que se olvidase de él. – No contestes…

- Tengo que hacerlo… - Dijo con nerviosismo mientras salía de la cocina.

Aoko se quedó con la cabeza agachada, esperando. Cuando volvió, sólo pudo decir una cosa. – Te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

- Tengo que hacerlo…

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes un busca?

Él tardó en contestar, por lo que le miró. Se estaba abrochando la camisa. – Desde hace unos días. – Dijo cuando terminó. La miró a los ojos. – Es importante, Aoko.

Ella simuló una sonrisa. – Está bien. – No iba a pelear, ¿qué sacaría a cambio? Ya ha comprobado que aunque esté con ella, no podía ganar a la desconocida que se lo estaba robando. Quería echárselo en cara, decirle que no volviese y que se quedase con la otra, pero no podía hacerlo. No tenía fuerzas para decírselo.

Cuando vio que se iba a marchar, sólo pudo decir una cosa. Dos palabras. – Te quiero.

Se detuvo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y la miró con una sonrisa. – Y yo a ti. – Para luego irse y dejarla, de nuevo, sola.

8888

Por la mañana, Ran y Sonoko fueron de nuevo a su casa. Las recibió con una sonrisa triste. - ¡No me digas que no lo hiciste!

Sonoko se quejó mientras se tiraba en el sillón. Aoko y Ran se sentaron frente a ella. – Casi…

- ¿Qué te detuvo? – Cuestionó la castaña. Ran se mantenía al margen de esa conversación, ya que ella no era partidaria desde un principio.

- Le llamaron al busca…

- ¿Y se fue? – En ese momento Ran si participó.

Vieron que Aoko asentía con tristeza.

- Ese tío… - La heredera Suzuki se levantó, frustrada. Le salían llamas por los ojos. – ¡Esto es la guerra! Haré que le sigan. – Dijo mientras cogía su móvil. – Les pillaremos y desearán no haberse liado…

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero no hagas nada. – Suspiró, decidida. – Es mi problema, y lo resolveré yo. Intentaré de nuevo hablarlo… - Pero no pudo continuar porque el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Se levantó a cogerlo. - ¿Diga? – Esperó a que hablasen por el otro lado. – Hola papá. Sí, estoy bien… - Escuchó lo que le decía su padre al otro lado del aparato. - ¿Por qué tan de repente? – Cuestionó, sorprendida, para luego suspirar. – No, claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer… Allí nos vemos…

Cuando colgó, vio la mirada de apremio de sus amigas. – Mi padre, quiere que nos veamos en la plaza de la torre del reloj… Parecía bastante animado. – Terminó sentándose de nuevo.

- El viejo tendrá ganas de pasear. – Dijo Sonoko como si nada. - ¿Pero que pasa con Kuroba?

- He quedado con mi padre a las seis de la tarde, Kaito suele llegar tarde a casa. Estaré aquí para cuando llegue. – Dijo apenada.

- Aoko… - Ran apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, haciendo que la mirase. La mujer tenía una sonrisa de ánimo dibujada en el rostro. – Todo saldrá bien.

La chica suspiró resignada. – Ya no sé qué pensar…

8888

Llegó justo a las seis en punto, pero su padre no estaba. Se puso a pasear por la plaza, viendo a los niños corretear. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa melancólica, rememorando los momentos en que Kaito y ella jugaban.

Se dirigió hacia la torre del reloj, aquella que Kaito salvó, y se sentó en las escaleras. Ese lugar era…

- Aquí fue donde nos conocimos.

La chica brincó por la sorpresa, encontrándose al causante de sus penas sentado a su lado. - ¡Me has asustado! – Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmarse. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es un lugar público. – Dijo como si nada apoyando los codos en las escaleras que estaban tras de él. – Como estabas sola, decidí hacerte compañía.

- Estoy esperando a mi padre.

- Ya lo sé.

Ella le miró, sorprendida. - ¿Lo sabes? – Recapacitó. – Espera… - Le miró amenazante. – No me digas que simulaste la voz de mi padre para traerme aquí…

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Qué cosas dices querida… Él decidió llamarte para que fuese una sorpresa.

Aoko elevó las cejas, sorprendida. - ¿Sorpresa? Se podría decir que te veo todos los días, aunque en estos últimos casi nada… Pero… Eso quiere decir que mi padre… ¿Sabe lo que has estado haciendo? – Cuestionó. Ya no entendía nada.

- Sabes que tengo un secreto, y quiero contártelo. – Se levantó y se quedó frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano – ¿Dónde mejor que el lugar en donde nos conocimos?

Ella se quedó dudando. – "Está muy contento como para cortar conmigo… Aunque dudo que mi padre estuviese tan contento si me fuesen a dejar." – Le cogió la mano y se levantó. – Y bien, ¿quién es ella?

Kaito la miró como si estuviese loca. - ¿Quién?

- La mujer con la que me la estás pegando. – Después de pensárselo un tiempo, el mago estalló en una carcajada. – No le veo la gracia.

- ¿Esa era tu segunda opción para explicar mi comportamiento? – Dijo con lágrimas de risa en los ojos e intentando sujetarse el estómago.

Aoko se estaba molestando, mucho. – Yo no le veo la gracia.

- Eres una tonta ilusa… - Dijo al terminar de reír con cariño. – Sólo quería darte una sorpresa para celebrar que te hicieron fija en el trabajo.

La chica se sonrojó. Lo más fácil y no lo había pensado… - Me tenías asustada. – Se quejó.

Él sonrió. – Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero no podías enterarte de lo que tenía planeado. – Le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Y bueno… ¿Dónde está mi sorpresa? – Sonrió de manera inocente.

Su novio sonrió. – Aquí. – Le enseñó las manos desnudas, para luego, moviéndolas como el mago que era, hacer aparecer una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color blanco. La abrió para mostrarle el objeto que se encontraba en su interior. - ¿Qué me dices?

- "Esto no podía estar pasando." – Se dijo a sí misma mientras veía lo que ocurría ante ella. – "¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?" – Sus ojos azules no podían estar más abiertos por la sorpresa de la situación en la que se encontraba. – "A ver Aoko… Piensa… ¿Cómo no lo llegaste a ver?" – Recapacitó su propia pregunta. – "Bueno… Cualquiera pensaría lo que yo al ver su comportamiento… Pero esto no me lo esperaba… ¡Para nada!"

Le miró a los ojos. Le pedían a gritos que respondiese, y deseaban que fuese afirmativo. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. La verdad, se alegraba de no haber sospechado sobre eso.

Se abalanzó hacia él y le besó. - ¿Eso es un si? – Cuestionó el ladrón cuando sus labios se separaron.

- Es un más te vale hacerme feliz en lo que nos queda de existencia en compensación por lo que me has hecho pasar estos últimos días, idiota. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaito no pudo sonreír más, besándola como si le fuese la vida en ello. – Tranquila, te compensaré.

- No voy a preguntar cómo me has puesto el anillo en el dedo.

- No preguntes. – Carcajeó.

- Y para celebrarlo… ¿No dejamos algo pendiente anoche? – Dijo con inocencia.

Su prometido sonrió con perversión. - ¿No se suponía que el pervertido era yo?

Se encogió de hombros. – Es bastante divertido. Pero no te acostumbres. – Rió mientras se dirigían a su hogar.

FIN


	3. ADVERTENCIA: Reclamo

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo último puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Arual17


End file.
